A Football Head and His Brainy Beauty
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Arnold and Phoebe go through a little morning routine before school comes around, slight teasing to each other along the way. Nothing more, nothing less. Arnold x Phoebe


I apologize for the delay in the stories, but to make up for some of it, I figured a new one-shot would be in order! This time, for the Arnold x Phoebe fans out there, I figured I'd write a small Arnold x Phoebe one shot! We'll see what happens from here. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold yawned as the sun came in through the windows. He cracked opened his eyes as he looked around. For the first time in a while, he was up before his alarm clock as he swung his legs around. As he got up and stretched, his eyes immediately set on the retractable couch that was in the other room... or more specifically, the person that was on the couch, who was sleeping comfortably.

Arnold gave a deep smirk as he walked over to the couch and knelt down over the peaceful, slumbering figure. He gently nudged her awake as her eyes blinked open.

"Who's there?" The petite figure asked in a timid voice as Arnold noticed her about to reach for her glasses. Mischievously, he swiped the glasses away before the figure could take them. "Oh... where are my glasses?"

"Morning, sweetheart." Arnold smirked as he held the glasses up in the air.

"Oh, good morning, Arnold." The girl said... before frowning. "Arnold, may I have my glasses back, please?"

"Hmmmm... I don't know. May you?" Arnold smirked.

The girl squinted angrily as she said, "Arnold, I'm serious. I need these to see. I don't have perfect vision like you do!"

"Personally, you look cute without glasses, my brainy beauty." Arnold smirked.

The girl giggled a bit, before growing serious. "Seriously, give me my glasses!"

Arnold put the glasses on the side of the table as he sat down next to the girl. "Come on, Phoebe, you know I'm just kidding around, right?"

"It's too early in the morning for this. Glasses. Now." Phoebe frowned, crossing her arms.

Arnold smirked a bit as he said, "Oh, I'll give them to you, but on ONE condition."

Phoebe instantly blushed as she said, "Arnold, please. I may have bad breath. I haven't brushed my teeth yet!"

"I haven't either. I just got up myself." Arnold said. "But it would make me feel better, my brainy cutie."

"Oh very well. If I must. But I expect you to put my glasses on, mister, or we are not going out to Slausen's after school." Phoebe said as she crossed her arms.

"Come on, Pheebs, you know I'm just playing." Arnold said as he took the glasses. "Now, about my condition..."

"Very well." Phoebe said as she leaned over and put a kiss on his lips, making him blush as he kissed back. After a couple minutes of kissing, the two pulled back as Phoebe giggled. "Now, my glasses."

"Here..." Arnold said as he took the glasses and put them on Phoebe's head as her eyes blinked. "You know, I love these types of mornings when you're here for a sleepover."

"Oh, stop, you're embarrassing me!" Phoebe giggled as Arnold pulled her close.

Arnold and Phoebe could hardly believe that they were dating themselves, but somehow, in someway, the two had found each other in a unique fashion. Phoebe could still hardly believe that from the first moment Arnold defended her from bullies in preschool that she found herself admiring him in an odd way. The next thing these two knew, they were starting to hang around each other, Arnold very interested in Phoebe's scientific explanations and very big words that she would often use to describe a situation, and Phoebe attracted to Arnold's big heart and sense of adventure. As the two grew up together, they found themselves in even the most awkward situations as every time they would run into each other, they would blush upon setting their sights at each other.

It wasn't until one day in the fourth grade that Arnold gave her a special Valentine, which Phoebe held closer to her heart, making her realize that she had feelings for the boy. After a couple of romantic dates together, Arnold and Phoebe decided to take the next step into becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, and they had remained inseparable ever since. Even the people at school had noticed the obvious connection to Arnold and Phoebe as they teased the two about their relationship, Rhonda saying how cute of a couple they were, Gerald admitting that seeing Arnold and Phoebe together was pretty adorable and telling them that they were bold kids to start dating, and even Helga, Phoebe's best friend, begrudgingly giving her friend her blessing (secretly, of course) to date Arnold.

But whatever they were told, those two best friends became more and more inseparable by the minute as nobody could see one person without the other nearby. And nobody blamed them. Arnold was pretty good to Phoebe, and Phoebe found herself being herself around the football headed kid. But it didn't mean both of them would tease each other every once in a while.

Even the innocent sleepovers were pretty fun with each other around as they would often do homework, then share stories about their day and what adventures they would bring, and even though they were a couple, they didn't want to go beyond risky measures. After all, they're only kids.

Even today, Arnold considered himself lucky for finding a brainy girl like Phoebe beautiful. Phoebe then got up as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom, getting ready."

"Take your time..." Arnold sighed happily as he watched his girlfriend gather her set of clothes and going downstairs into the bathroom. Arnold figured this would be the perfect time to change as well.

* * *

About an hour or so later, both of them were coming out of the Sunset Arms boarding house after Arnold said good-bye to his grandparents (his grandfather not resisiting the fact to say "Have a nice day, you crazy lovebirds!", much to Arnold and Phoebe's embarrassment.) as they went over to the bus stop. As they stopped nearby, Arnold turned to Phoebe as he asked, "Do we need to do anything before we head into school?"

"Let's see... we still have to study for our science test on the periodic table, but we quizzed each other on this so many times, I think we know the answers by heart." Phoebe smiled.

"True that... number 82 on the periodic table!" Arnold suddenly said.

"Lead, or Pb!" Phoebe pointed to her boyfriend. "Number 41 on the periodic table!"

"Niobium, or Nb!" Arnold said. "I think we go- Number 33!"

"Arsenic, or As!" Phoebe smiled. "You're right, we do have this..."

Arnold smiled as he bent down towards Phoebe. "Have I ever told you how pretty you look when you use your brain?"

"Only every day." Phoebe giggled as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Arnold on the lips, causing him to blush. "You know, Arnold, it's hard to believe that we've only been with each other for about five months."

"Dating officially? Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, but you know what?" Arnold smiled, grabbing her hand. "I think it was all worth it in the end. I just don't know how my life would be without seeing you in it..."

Phoebe paused as she thought about Arnold's remark... before smiling. "I couldn't think of a scenario quite like this either."

Arnold smiled as he held her close, Phoebe snuggling into Arnold's chest happily as they remained like this for a couple of minutes... before Arnold noticed the bus coming around the corner. "Well, you ready to face a little peer pressure from our friends?"

"Every step of the way..." Phoebe nodded as the bus came down. "So, next sleepover, your house or mine?"

"Let's do your house this week. I know your parents like me." Arnold smiled.

"How very true." Phoebe smiled as the bus doors opened and the two walked in the bus together, ready to take on another day at school, and wondering what future would await Arnold Shortman and Phoebe Heyerdahl. They didn't know what life would fling at them for sure, but they knew one thing. No matter what happens, these two would always remain together in some way, shape or form.

* * *

And with that, I will end this one-shot story! How did you guys like it? For my Arnold x Phoebe fans, I hope you appreciate the one-shot! Even if I am more of a Arnold x Rhonda fan myself, I don't mind writing these types of stories for you! If anything, it gives me a little practice on how to write for their relationship in "Smart Minds Think Alike", so be prepared when I get back to THAT story! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
